


LES YEUX FROIDS DE LA MER DU NORD

by WickedWulf



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, M/M, Paysage, Romance Gay, Voyage, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform, aventure, fantastique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWulf/pseuds/WickedWulf
Summary: Assoiffé par une gloire éternelle qui l'emmènerait, à sa mort, directement au Valhalla, Eivor, l'ami-des-loups, aspire à marquer de son nom l'histoire des guerriers du Nord. Cinglant et charismatique auprès des siens, il occlut l'amour de son répertoire pour ne garder en bouche que le sang des batailles et l'hydromel des victoires. Mais la destinée qu'il s'imagine pourrait bien être traficotée par les espiègles Nornes, et ainsi bouleversée par l'introduction d'un personnage atypique et amer dès le début de ses aventures.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Original Character(s), Male Eivor/Male Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Eivor l'avait rencontré la première fois quand il était encore un jeune enfant. Un enfant dans sa période printanière, à l'orée de l'adolescence, qui venait d'être fraichement recueilli par le Roi Styrbjörn du clan des Grands Corbeaux. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il fêtait son douzième printemps, l'ami-des-loups jouait avec ses amis dans le village de Forberg, qui bordait la mer froide et les fjords de Norvège, quand le Roi le demanda auprès de lui dans la maison longue.

— Approche mon petit ! intima le souverain d'une voix rocailleuse au jeune crâne rasé qui demeurait inerte au seuil du grand bâtiment en bois.

Styrbjörn trônait debout au centre de la demeure royale, entre des tablées qui accueillaient habituellement les festins les plus abondants. Ces dernières supportaient désormais deux présentoirs à oiseaux sur lesquelles figuraient de majestueux corvidés, symboles sombres et nocturnes du clan.

En sus de la présence de grands corbeaux, un adulte et un enfant accompagnaient le roi. Le plus ridé, doté d'une barbe brune ainsi que de longues tresses de même teinte et à l'allure d'un berserker surpuissant qui le rendait intimidant, toisait d'un œil jaugeur l'arrivant. À ses côtés – ou plutôt un peu en retrait – se tenait un autre crâne rasé, âgé d'un an de plus ou de moins qu'Eivor. L'enfant ressemblait à notre ami de par l'absence de cheveux longs, une taille et une corpulence similaire mais à la différence majeure que ces yeux là contrastaient fortement à la couleur des siens. Ce fut alors la première rencontre entre l'océan et la forêt, deux personnes aux univers totalement différents mais aux destins intrinsèquement liés.

— J'ai fait venir, à ma demande, mon vieil ami Bjorn le fauconnier, afin qu'il puisse t'offrir le présent qui marquera le début de ton apprentissage en tant que drengr du clan des Grands Corbeaux. énonça Styrbjörn, désignant le plus vieux des deux étrangers d'un bras quasi tendu.  
Eivor remercia son père adoptif d'une voix presque muette, plutôt nerveux et impressionné de la présence des deux inconnus. Son regard circonspect, mais curieux, remarqua Bjorn se retourner, puis s'abaisser au niveau du plus jeune accompagnant afin de lui donner un petit coup de coude encourageant. L'enfant aux mirettes vertes s'avança timidement vers Eivor et le roi, puis en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, sembla vouloir récupérer quelque chose de dissimulé dans sa capuche. Il en décrocha de sa cachette un petit corbillot bien moins impressionnant que ses ainés présentés à quelques mètres d'ici.

— Le voici, seigneur. dévoila-t-il prudemment, présentant dans le creux de ses mains le corvidé encore chétif.

— L'animal est magnifique. Il saura, j'en suis sûr, parfaitement accompagner mon fils Eivor durant ses voyages. expliqua le roi.

L'enfant du fauconnier déposa gentiment l'animal piaillant sur l'avant-bras d'Eivor, toujours taciturne, non sans peine de devoir quitter le premier corbeau qu'il avait réussi à élever. Il retint une larme au coin de l'œil, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux l'heureux destinataire.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ? questionna finalement le nouveau propriétaire d'un ton magnanime.

Tout en caressant délicatement la tête du corbillot, et alors que son père posait ses mains lourdes, mais chaleureuses, sur ses frêles épaules, l'enfant répondit :

— Elle se prénomme Synin, qu'elle soit ta vision dans la nuit.

Eivor le remercia tandis qu'il observait de ses yeux bleus grisés l'autre enfant.

La rencontre prit fin, le fils et son père fauconnier, une fois encore remerciés par le roi, partirent accompagnés de l'envolée des grands corbeaux qui s'échappèrent de la maison longue pour rejoindre le ciel sombre de Norvège.

Cependant, tout ceci s'était déroulé bien des hivers avant. L'enfant, ami des corbeaux, ne revit pas Eivor, ni ne lui parla de nouveau depuis ce jour. Il semblait que le destin en était ainsi, les Nornes avaient tissé et leur tapisserie fut exempte de toute autre rencontre pendant dix longs hivers...


	2. Chapitre 1 [Premier Jet]

La neige tombait à gros flocons, recouvrant les fjords norvégiens de leur épaisse fourrure hivernale. Les pins sylvestres revêtaient une couche d'un blanc pur au-dessus de leur feuillage épineux vert obscur. À l'orée de la forêt de pins, sur l'une de leurs branches épaisses et sèches situées à quelques mètres du sol, se reposait un jeune homme dont les mèches brunes, parfois tressées, se soulevaient et retombaient avec souplesse à mesure que la bise du Nord soufflait dans la vallée. Son regard, plein d'émotions, se dirigeait vers la cime des montagnes, qui découpait avec des dents acérées le ciel encore assez clair. Ce ciel trop lumineux, qui ne permettait pas la vue du spectacle nocturne qu'offraient les aurores boréales teintées des mille turquoise du pôle, autorisait néanmoins la perception, en contrebas du val, du village de Forberg largement rétréci par l'effet d'une profondeur lointaine. 

Une profondeur lointaine, voilà ce qui résumait correctement la place des souvenirs du jeune homme au sein de sa mémoire. Maintenant tout était différent.

Un jour plus tôt, campé à la même place il avait aperçu dans le ciel éclairé l'aigle de son père, battant difficilement d'une aile et, avec à l'intérieur de serres crochues, un dernier message entre un père et son fils. Le brun avait finalement compris. Et tandis que le vieil aigle se réceptionnait difficilement sur la branche de par la vitesse et l'épuisement d'un long voyage, il s'était abattu sur le fils un flot de ressentiments nouveaux dont une solitude depuis peu crainte. La missive du défunt avait confirmé ses soupçons : son père était mort au combat dans une bataille qu'il s'était décidé à rejoindre des jours auparavant. Le papier ne contenait qu'un ordre qu'il se devait désormais de respecter comme promesse : « Mon fils, toi qui n'as seulement connu les forêts de Norvège, pars découvrir le monde, terrain de ton destin qui s'annonce par ma mort approchant ».

L'endeuillé avait alors par la suite demandé au Roi, pour lequel s'était battu son père, de lui renvoyer sa dépouille afin que lui puisse être rendu des funérailles honorables. De par le corbeau que le jeune homme avait envoyé sa requête, il en reçut du Roi Styrbjörn son acceptation ainsi que ses condoléances. Le corps devait être apporté le lendemain, après la victoire fêtée.

Voilà ce qu'attendait désormais l'orphelin assis à la même place qu'hier, ses jambes se balançant toujours dans le vide avec un rythme fénétique. Puis, lorsqu'une heure de plus s'écoula, et que le ciel s'obscurcit, il entendit au loin le pas d'un cheval qui faisait s'affaisser et craquer la neige sous son poids. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du bruit, il vit un cheval d'une robe aussi sombre que la nuit, monté à cru par un cavalier dont la face était ombragée, puisque sous une capuche protégeant de la tombée de la neige et de la fraicheur de la météo. À l'arrière de la monture, sur sa croupe, était soigneusement attaché quelque chose de long, enroulée dans un drap soyeux quelque peu tâché de rouge. L'habitué des forêts put avec peine, facilement en imaginer le contenant.

Le jeune homme descendit du pin avec adresse, faisant s'enfuir au même moment la poudre blanche accumulée dans sa chevelure mi-longue et sur sa fourrure de loup, qu'il avait dépecé plus jeune avec son père. Une fois à terre, il fit face de quelques mètres à l'étranger qui, à son tour, descendit de son cheval à la vue du brun. Le cavalier, tournant immédiatement le dos, retira sa capuche, offrant à voir un crâne partiellement rasé que le brun prit le temps d'observer méticuleusement à la manière d'une proie, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à dénouer des cordes à l'arrière de l'équidé. L'endeuillé put décrire la présence de tatouages sur le crâne de l'étranger, deux volatiles noires d'encres ressemblant à des corbeaux dont l'un, plus gros, suivait le sillon d'une oreille rougie par le froid du Nord, et l'autre, plus petit, situé en amont de la nuque, s'évadait vers l'échine.

L'homme tatoué se retourna, le cadavre reposant sur ses avant-bras ; son visage, maintenant illuminé, affichait une frimousse plaintive rendue quelque peu ascétique par la présence d'une cicatrice traversant sa pommette gauche ainsi qu'une longue barbe d'un blond sale en accord avec ses cheveux courts dont quelques une des mèches tombaient sur son front. Était-ce un semblant de pitié ? Ou était-ce de la compréhension ? Le brun tenta de chercher réponse dans ses yeux, mais il se retrouva obsédé par l'opalescence de ses iris, accentuée par la lactescence du paysage aux alentours. Il sembla se remémorer ce visage mais fut incapable d'y mettre un nom dessus. Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants dans un silence sépulcral sans que l'un ou l'autre ne détourne les yeux.

— Tu es Sif, fils de Bjorn ? N'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond d'une voix calme, rompant la taciturnité du moment. Ledit Sif se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il refusait d'en laisser sortir la dure vérité, alors il acquiesça muettement. Ton père s'est bien battu, les Valkyries ont eu beaucoup à faire. lui conta-t-il. Je sais, ce n'est pas ce qui soulagera tes pensées.

Ses mots sonnèrent juste dans le cœur de Sif même si l'absence de réponse n'exprimait pas ce ressentiment. Le viking transmit la dépouille au fils, puis, pendant une seconde, sembla vouloir déposer une main chaude sur l'épaule de l'endeuillé. Seulement, son interlocuteur tourna les talons avant qu'il n'ait pu l'approcher ; le viking soupira. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, à quoi bon faire durer l'instant s'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire ? Celui qui partait, marcha sous le regard compatissant du balafré, puis s'arrêta rapidement.

— Est-il mort dans les honneurs ? Cet idiot a t-il pu racheter ce pour quoi il est mort ? questionna le brun, brièvement émotif.

— Il a lavé son honneur de son sang, il mérite les funérailles... le Roi y tient.

Sif se retourna finalement, tournant maintenant le dos à la forêt de pins.

— Merci, Eivor.

Le guerrier scandinave inclina la tête, à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas être remercier pour cela. Eivor fut étonné de voir comment, aujourd'hui, le visage fermé de Sif détonnait bien avec celui qui, au bord des larmes, rechignait à laisser partir son corbillot quand il était enfant. C'est-à-dire que lui aussi avait grandit. Devenu homme, il n'avait peut-être pas le visage marqué par les cicatrices des combats qui forgeaient la gloire et la maturité des vikings de Forberg, mais ses traits ressemblait fortement à ceux de son père, notamment sa barbe brune et sa peau mate, s'étant étrangement obscurcit à travers les années. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas possible de juger s'il avait reçu l'enseignement de l'art de la guerre comme le voulait la tradition, malgré une corpulence qui ne s'y opposait pas.

Les lèvres d'Eivor, cisaillées par le blizzard, se mouvèrent une dernière fois pour lui faire une proposition :

— Le prince et Jarl Sigurd ainsi que moi-même et tous ceux qui le souhaiteront, quitterons Forberg demain matin à l'aube. Nous naviguerons vers des contrées plus vertes, le voyage sera long.

Voyant les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncer, il marqua une pause de quelques secondes afin de laisser Sif s'imprégner de la proposition. 

— Nous avons besoin de quiconque et Randvi semble déjà avoir une idée de l'aide que tu pourrais apporter. Si tu souhaites te joindre à nous, ne sois pas en retard au port. Maintenant, il faut que je retourne préparer mon voyage.

Et sans même attendre de réponse, il se remit en selle, le cheval désormais plus allégé, prenant le chemin inverse de son arrivée. Sif demanda des nouvelles de Synin, mais sans en avoir le temps, sa voix ne porta plus assez loin pour atteindre les oreilles d'Eivor, le laissant définitivement seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, désolé pour l'attente ! N'hésitez pas à aimer le chapitre et à me laisser en commentaire ce que vous pensez du chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2 [Premier Jet]

Les dernières braises du bucher funéraire s'envolaient vers le ciel où la lueur des magnifiques aurores boréales, peu à peu, se ternissait. Sif avait veillé les funérailles de son père, seule chaleur présente cette nuit-là. Il avait pu réfléchir à la proposition d'Eivor, et s'était résigné à accepter au souvenir de la promesse faite à son père. Loin de lui l'idée de quitter sa terre natale qui regorgeait de tous ses souvenirs, ainsi que le lieu où il se sentait le plus dans son élément : la toundra norvégienne pour rejoindre une terre dont il ignorait tout. Mais le brun avait toutefois cette sensation de picotement au fond de son cœur, il ressentait de l'excitation à l'idée de voyager, ce qui était aussi synonyme de danger, une expression avec laquelle il avait grandi en permanence dans la nature sauvage. 

Dans l'optique de rejoindre le large de la mer du Nord avant l'aube, Sif rassembla le peu de ses affaires qu'il possédait. L'habitué des forêts voyagera léger, emportant seulement quelques vêtements plus ou moins chaud afin de convenir à un climat qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi que des rudiments de survie. Le principal bagage était tout le savoir qu'il archivait dans sa mémoire, héritage éternel de son père. Le chasseur aux cheveux mi-longs prit néanmoins l'arc de son mentor ainsi que son carquois en plus des siens. L'ami des corbeaux n'avait pas eu le courage de les placer à côté du défunt, lui rappelant, à chaque coup d'œil, les souvenirs de leurs plus grandes chasses. Sif ramassa aussi une petite hache de bon ouvrage à l'usage polyvalent qu'il pouvait aisément attacher à la ceinture, étant bien plus petite qu'une hache de guerre. Cette arme miniature était le seul héritage de sa mère qu'il pouvait emporter à ce jour. 

Avant de partir, il prit soin de visiter une dernière fois l'enclos des volatiles que Bjorn avait construit. Même si les plus sauvages ne venait pas se recueillir ici la nuit, une grande partie de l'effectif apprivoisé se perchait dans le "nid de famille", comme l'appelait Bjorn. La majorité de ces animaux apprivoisés le furent par le père de l'ami-des-corbeaux, ainsi il savait que ceux-là ne le suivraient pas à travers son périple. Seul trois feront parti du voyage. Le reste serait libre de vivre comme ils le faisaient auparavant, la disparition de leur fauconnier ne les entravant pas dans leur survie. 

Une fois sa cabane quittée pour de bon, le voyageur prit la direction du village de Forberg d'un pas décidé. L'épaisse couche de neige ainsi que sa mauvaise connaissance de la route le ralentirait surement, mais l'avance prise suffirait pour lui permettre d'arriver avant l'heure. À vrai dire, Sif n'avait pris qu'une seule fois la route avec son père afin d'offrir Synin à Eivor. En dehors de cette fois-là, Bjorn était le seul à aller en ville afin d'acheter le nécessaire, comme les vêtements dont lui et son fils ne connaissaient que les bases les plus simples de leur confection. En échange, il revendait les peaux dépecées de leurs chasses.

Ainsi Sif rallia le village de pêcheurs en deux ou trois heures, durant lesquelles il put admirer une dernière fois la beauté des paysages sauvages et enneigés du Nord, ainsi que les forêts primitives qui habitaient dans la vallée. L'aube ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et les premiers rayons du soleil à percer la nuit. Le jeune homme longea le bord de mer jusqu'aux pontons où mouillaient quelques drakkars. Des villageois et marins chargeaient déjà leurs maigres paquetages dans les longues barques scandinaves. Mais le reste des maisonnées du village abritaient encore la plupart des villageois endormis. Sif décida d'attendre près d'un bateau vierge de monde afin d'éviter les regards ; ces gens ne le connaissaient pas et il ne les connaissait pas non plus, il n'était pas venu ici pour être reluqué comme un cruel trophée de chasse qu'on brandissait en l'air ou qu'on exposait sur les murs avec arrogance. 

Ses trois oiseaux atterrirent un à un près du maître, lui quémandant chacun leur tour un peu d'attention à la manières de chats et de chiens, avant de repartir battre des ailes dans les airs. Mais l'équipage sembla arriver à son tour très vite, chacun, plus ou moins vieux, fixant d'un œil insistant l'intrus, ce qui avait le don d'agacer le principal concerné. Le brun en soupira de contrariété.

Finalement, l'aube perçant les ténèbres de la nuit, Eivor arriva accompagné d'un autre homme aux tresses rousses. Ils ne comptaient, en commun, aucuns traits physiques similaires, et pourtant, Sif en conclut que c'était le Jarl Sigurd de par sa stature et ses vêtements plus noble que ceux des communs. Derrière eux, trois hommes aux pas hâtés semblaient vouloir les rattraper, le plus avancé attrapa l'épaule du Jarl le faisant se retourner ainsi que son frère. Ils discutèrent quelque temps, Sif percevait la tonalité abrupte de la discussion houleuse mais n'en comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il se disaient à cause de la distance. 

Eivor et Sigurd se retournèrent enfin, peu joyeux et las de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Leur interlocuteur les regardait désormais partir vers Sif, en direction des pirogues. Eivor croisa le regard du brun, qui attendait le long de son navire. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur ses mèches blondes, offrant des lueurs dorées éblouissantes et paradisiaques. Eivor sourit franchement à la vue de Sif, ne s'attendant pas à sa venue. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi on lui portait autant d'intérêts, et tout simplement gêné, l'ami des corbeaux détourna le regard sur un faucon qui planait dans le ciel rose et qui, soudainement, vint s'abattre comme une torpille sur le gant de cuir du fauconnier. Le brun caressa de sa main nue les plumes cuivrées de son aigle qui s'enflammaient sous le reflet de l'astre, tandis qu'un rictus s'emparait également de ses lèvres.

— Je vois que toi et tes compagnons faites partie du périple, qui plus est, dans mon navire. s'amusa Eivor toujours souriant. Dis-moi, il risque pas de nous déchiqueter celui-ci ? continua-t-il faussement inquiet, désignant l'aigle qui reposait sur l'avant-bras de Sif.

— Sunna n'éviscère que les plus arrogants. Peut-être devrais-tu t'en inquiéter. railla le fauconnier moqueur.

Eivor rit sans ambages puis embarqua dans son navire, donnant également mot d'ordre à tout l'équipage qui fit de même. Sif s'installa à l'opposé d'Eivor, soit à l'avant du drakkar. L'heure du départ arrivant, le navire s'éloigna du ponton en même temps qu'une poignée d'autre en direction d'eau plus profondes et de terres plus vertes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez à aimer l'histoire et à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
